cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana
:"From here on, the legend of a great adventurer shall begin!" :- Liliana's innocent declaration in the game's opening. Liliana (or Lilina) is the main protagonist of the Cursed armor series. She's an orphan who made the dream to become a famous adventurer just like her idol Nastela. Unfortunately for her, she were cursed by a crown she found in Nastela's tomb. After this, her destiny were to become Inma's bride. She tried anyway to avoid it. Personality Liliana is a stereotipical adventurer : she's kind and cheerful, she have ambition, dreaming about fame and fortune. She usually put her own interest after people's sake. Her kindness often put her to uncomfortable situations. Her personality will slowly change according of the game progression. If she start with a chast and pure personality, the more she got sexual experiences, the more she will be lewd. Abilities As a mage, Liliana is not a really good weapon user. Even if she can use whip, staff or sword, her best talent still fire magic. She can also learn some healing spells. She have some basic knowledges about other elements but he only curses she will learn by herself is fire spells. After be cursed by the crown, she will be able to use sexual skills, but those magics are in fact only able to make her more lewd, there are so little skills who will hurt her oponents. Cursed armor will enhance her statistics if she gather enough SP to deploy it. She can also put humans in mind control to rape them then wipe this from her victim's memory. Liliana's power depend of the cursed armor's level : if he have not enough SP, she will be weak and vulnerable. HIstory Before Cursed Armor Liliana were an orphan. We don't know anything about her genitors. She were abandoned to the Anvil's church. She were raised by Hiller. Little girl, Liliana shown some lack of self confidence : days before some trial, she can't sleep without Hiller tell her a story. Semalya wer like a big sister to her. She learned magic by her teacher, Sija and show a great affinity with fire spells. She spend her childhood about dreaming for adventure and fame. She hoped to became, one day, as her idol Nastela. In Cursed Armor (the following part recencer what we acquired as "canon" for cursed Armor II. the story will change about the choices the player made in this game). Liliana start her adventure in Anvil City, where she hoped join the Adventurer Guild. When she renew her vow to become like Nastela, she heard a voice who tell her that a great treasure is waiting of her in Nastela's tomb. She headed for the tomb in the south of the city and found the cursed crown. Aware that the item were cursed, she won't put it, but the crown take control of her body and make her put the cursed item on her head. Weakened by the curse, she cant control her body anymore and start to masturbate until a monster appear and rape her. during long hours. Hiller finally came and save Liliana. The father promise Liliana to help her to remove the crown. Then, the curse activate once again and Liliana masturbate. At this moment, Seaclya appear and tell Liliana she will be trained in order to become Inma's bride, a lust queen. Then the demon rape Liliana in order to give her the Cursed Armor power. Aware that she cant really gather relics necessary to remove the curse alone, Liliana headed to the guild where she registered and meet some companions. She also meet Beryl, who will try to make her a dog at her service, but she will be saved by Dragonsong (since we dont know if true ending is canon or not, we cant say if magical academy is canon or not). She will work for the guild until she gain some fame until the Owen show her like a model for the guild. With her fame grown up, she will meet Komsipno, a new member of the guild who ask her some help. Liliana will help the newbie to mak his first steps as an adventurer. Later, a guard will be killed in Anvil and the guild will be suspected for this murder. Unable to do quietly her job, guild members will gather in a emergency camp. In fact, mercenaries are behind this. Liliana will help as she can the guild and even flirt with guild master, but will fall to Komsipno's trap and became mercenaries sex slave and peons. forced by a poison to obey, she will do some missions for them and play Komsipno's games, having sex with him and kissing Owen with semen covered lips. In fact, when she find a secret plan form Komsipno, Liliana will secretly tell it to the guild master. Her actions will give her so much fame that she will reach the highest rank of the guild : Angel Huntress. In the end, Owen will ask her to marry him. Liliana will accept. When they finally defeat mercenaries, Liliana will discover the true face of her husband : a cruel man who will do anything for the guild, even sacrifice his own members and manipulate them. He even planned everything to make Liliana her wife. Komsipno, as cruel as he could be, tried to put Liliana out of it and killed Owen who already hurted so much mercenaries. For the mariage, Owen make Liliana raped by all mercenaries he paid for being loyal to him. She finally accept her sex slave's role, ravaged by the truth. Later, Owen send her to Torres city in order to save Sarah, the Empire third princess. Liliana manage to save the princess, even if John weakened her resolution because of his divine penis, and gain Princess affection, Empire gratitude and 1 000 000 G. (since we dont know if she were a futanari or no in the canon story, we dont know if she fucked Sara with a penis or even make her pregnant. the story never said it anyway). Actually, there is two canon end who can match with cursed armor II : Liliana could gather all relics in order to remove the curse, found that Hiller manipulate her in order to make her Inma's bride but defeated him or she could find the Abadon parasite but tame him with Seacilya assistance but never meet Wolf God since she have the Lust Queen Gear in the flash back at Cursed Armor II begining. Between Cursed Armor and Cursed Armor II We have few informations about the transition between the two games. Liliana meet Sofia, the first princess (maybe she meet her when she escort Sarah to the castle) and she discover that Beryl planned to break Inma's seal with some archmages she hypnotised and stop her. Beryl sealed herself with Evil Eye and Seaclya, which made Liliana unable to use her divine lust power anymore. But she manage to prevent Inma's return. Cursed Armor II Note that this game is still in development. Informations will be completed when updates coming. Liliana were in Empire Castle Dungeon when the game begin. She were captured after soldier discovered she slaughter archmage who were under Beryl's control (is that really hapened ?). Since guard knows about her lust power, they never fucked her pussy to prevent her to gather some Sexual Power and break her mind with some drugs they mixed with semen. Sofia finally rescued her when she felt the presence of a monster. Hurted, the princess has no choice but giver her body and spirit witch to Liliana. The ex-lust queen will be surprised to be in princess's body and have to play her role, but swear to save Seaclya. Relations Canon certified relations HillerHiller: Hiller raised Liliana since she were a baby. He take the father's place in Liliana's heart. Semalya : She grown with Liliana, this is like a sister to her. Liliana trust her more than nobody else. SeaclyaSeaclya: the succubus from the cursed crown. At the begining, Liliana hated her, considering her responsible for all her problems. But the more she progress, the more she trusted Seaclya. It show in Cursed Armor II that she have a real affection for the succubus to the end. King Inma : Demon Lord, sealed under the Empire. Liliana were destined to become his bride. in canon end, it seem's that is never happend. In a bad end, Liliana will meet him and become his "core" in order to aliment him in lust energy. Liliana wont really become his wife, just a tool to give him power and make people in estrus with ther moanings. DragonSongDragonSong: since Liliana known Berryl, Dragonsong were probably Liliana's first love, but Cursed Armor II never said (until this day) if Liliana accepted to hang out with him or not or even if the Magical Academy is canon or not (in this case, Dragonsong died and this event push Liliana to become Lust Queen) BerylBeryl: Liliana have a huge grudge against Beryl : she raped and traumatize her. if the magical academy is canon, she also altered Liliana's comon sense deeply and, in a certain manner, be responsible of Dragonsong death. Finally, Beryl sealed Seaclya. For now, we could say that Beryl is the main antagonist in a certain maner. OwenOwen: Since Liliana gained the title of Angel Huntress, she is the Guild Master's wife... or, more exactly, her sex slave. We can't say if it still the case now, moreover since she were jailed in Empire. KonsipnoKonsipno: the ex-mercenarie's boss tried to make Liliana her sex slave. He finally got some real affections to Liliana, promise her to enhance her life conditions if she cooperate. But he failed to defeat Owen and got prisonner of the guild. We dont know if he still alive... John : The Torres's chambellan were temporally master of Liliana. But the adventurer manage to survive to his divine artefact power and she killed him and manage to escape with Sarah. In a non-canon line, if Liliana were submited by divine artefact power, she finally give her blood to John to cure him from poison and became his permanent sex slave with Sarah. SarahSarah: In order to save the 3rd princess from slavery, Liliana had to become a slave and traine Sarah to masochism. It make them like lovers. Sarah really enjoyed those seances and give all her affection to Liliana in order to enhance her resistance to John's power. If Liliana were futanari (we dont know if futanari is canon or not), she even tried to get pregnant from Liliana to officially become Liliana's slave and not John's slave. Liliana finally be touched by Sarah's affection. Note that if the rescue failed, Liliana and Sarah will became permanent slave for John and act as sisters, Like Gloria and Trossi do, but this is not canon. In Cursed Armor II, when Liliana got caught, Sarah used her influence to prevent Liliana for execution. During night, Liliana can sneak in Sarah's bedroom by the window and see her sleep. Gloria and TrossiTrossi: those two women tamed Liliana to make her a good slave for John. She treated Liliana like a sister, probably have some real affection to her. SofiaSofia: Sofia were deeply touched by Sarah rescue. In consequence, she had a lot of respect for Liliana and saved her from the jail. When she were hurted by the monster, the princess give her body to Liliana. We don't relly know if Sofia's soul is vanished or if she just fall asleep deep in her body. Mhairi and LokiLoki: two adventurers from the guild. they were soldiers from the empire before some event who push them to run away. Liliana can hire them to her adventures in conditions that she spend a night with them after the quest is completed. Liliana is a dominant and Loki his plaything. But Mhairi treat Liliana with affection anyway. She really enjoy each night with her. Melissa and LuciaLucia: Two others adventurers from the guild. Melissa is a dark mage and Lucia her plaything and experience subject. Inf fact, Lucia is an ex gread swordsman and an Abaddon Siren, but Melissa saved her and make her a playtool under her control. The dark mage rule some illegal business in dark town : she has relations with house of love and mages who bring her some illegal merchandise. if you reach the Abadon line bad end A, Liliana will become, just like Lucia, Melissa's playtool (and a sister to Lucia, in her own term). If Liliana become a futa, Melissa will tell it to House of Love since they try to raise a futa for Rowling house. Non-canon (or uncertified canon) relations King parasite : In parasite line, Liliana got parasited by the king parasite and bear his child (who become a sumonable helmet for Liliana in order to breed parasites). Liliana become a wife of the King parasite, but let the Queen's role to Aisha Aisha : Ex adventurer bored for her life, Aisha felt in the parasite nest and live with them, breeding parasites. Finally, she become Parasite queen and breed for the parasite king. She finally talk to Liliana about Abadon parasite if she asked. Golden Unicorn : In divine beast line, Golden Unicorn attempt to make Liliana her breader in order to save preserve Unicorn from extinction. Liliana and her will have a deep bond. Even if Liliana manage to escape, she really enjoyed her days with unicorn and probably got pregnant (Unicorn's gestation last a lot of years. Due to Liliana immortality by the crown, Unicorn had real interest to choose her as breeder). If the bad end is reached, Liliana will live with Golden Unicorn in the Unicorn farm and manage it when Fetch, the actual director, will die due to an old age. Rowling : If Liliana gain futanari spell and fall to Lover's house trap, Rowling will buy her as a slave. Liliana will spend some days to have sex with her and lot of girls who visit her in Rowling Cave. If futanari's end conditions is fufilled, Liliana will remain her slave and have sex everyday, forever, as a permanent futanari. She will even give her semend in order to give children to Rowling family. Lisa : Rowling intendant. She were used to be her slave because she have a huge breast, but Rowling got some affection to her. She will tame Liliana when she realise that she were sold for her dick. She really skilled with ther breast, making Liliana accept her status. Nicole and Lilith : they rule the house of love. If Liliana talk to her after she acquired futanari skill, they try to make her a slave to sell to Rowling house and will often come to have sex with her and bear a child (futanari end) Ross : Ross is thunder magic teacher in Academy and Beryl's handman. When he discover that Liliana has a powerful affinity with all magic elements, he manage to cast a loyalty spell on her in order to use her. The following events depend to he end reached. In the good end, after Beryl run away, he became director, using Liliana to his own pleasure and in dark rites for enhance his power, but Liliana's seal were too unstable to give her full obediance because she love Dragonsong. Then he killed him, causing Liliana to have a deep trauma. But the real director, who where dead, resurrect and kill him, saving Liliana. In hypnosis bad end A, Liliana disapoint Beryl and Ross locked her in dark Magic room in order to make her raped over and over until her mind break. Even after this, she still being raped. In bad end B, the event of good end occure again, but Liliana wasnt in love with dragonsong anymore and she accept her statut of slave, giving full satisfaction to Roos who use her to raise a succubi army, causing a war with Empire and, to theend, King Inma's awakening. Rost : the son of Ross and Liliana's roommate at the magic academy. He used to have sex with Liliana each night. we don't know what happened to him after the Magic academy event (no matter which end is reached) Luma : if Liliana got controlled by Abadon Parasite, Luma will discover her and, in admiration in front of a Abadon Siren, will help her in exchange of what she will have sex with her. later, she will became Liliana (who became Abadon Queen) her first Siren. She have an huge admiration and love for Liliana. Wolf God : In true end, we saw that a god is gathering all Liliana's from all universes when they got divine power in order to make her slaves. If the player reach the true end, Liliana become her slave and time loop once again, starting a new adventure with a new Liliana who can, via abadon stuff, fight wolf god in a special fight. if this Liliana can become a futanari, she knock her up and Wolf God, bearring Liliana's child, can't use her power during her gestation. Alternative Liliana : Thoses Liliana were Liliana herself, from alternative universes. They got divine power and Wolf God enslaved her. A Liliana still resist and help the Player's actual Liliana by giving her lust power and give her tips to defeate Wolf God. If Liliana manage to defeat the God, this Liliana will take care of the Liliana slaves. Liliana slaves wear differents cosplay according to the God's mood. Trivia Liliana seems to enjoy cosplay. She never learned to cook. We don't know if it's because she became lewd, but it seems that she's bisexual since she can fall in love with Sarah. Since there is lot of alternative Liliana's, we could say, in a certain manner, that all available events are canon, but we just count as canon event who were mentionned in Cursed Armor II. Even if it was say that Liliana can bear Human child and lot of people tried to make her pregnant, Liliana never bear human childs (Seaclya probably prevent it to being pregnant from a human baby to kept her from give up her Lust Queen training). She's only beared monster childs and Unicorn's babies (until now). But her futa semen still fertile and she make Rowling family and Wolf God pregnant (and maybe Sarah, still to be confirmed) Category:Characters